


Amor sui

by Linest



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A lot of talk about love, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And maybe or maybe not in one of them Crowley will try fix everything, And so we has multiple universes, But the ending is open so not expect it, M/M, Or the apocalypse still happens in Good Omens because of Ryo, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Um anjo e uma serpente assistem de camarote o fim do mundo e o julgamento da Estrela da Manhã enquanto debatem sobre o amor.





	Amor sui

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita para o Desafio dos Crossovers do Inkspired
> 
> AVISOS: Essa fic contém spoilers do fim de ambas as obras, caso não tenha lido uma ou ambas as obras. Menções à violência e gore. Ah e fic sem beta, então desculpe os erros que sem dúvida tem nessa fic.
> 
> E recomendo que escutem a Earth de Sleeping At Last que me inspirou bastante no tom da fic.
> 
> Also desculpem minha insistencia em citar John Milton por conta da obsessão com Paraíso Perdido.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura ♡

_ “ Coa previsão os males não se impedem, _

_ E imaginados não afligem menos _

_ Do que em sua verídica amargura. ”  _

** John Milton **

 

 

 

No fim do mundo um lamento foi ouvido.

 

"Akira, por favor. Não me deixe aqui sozinho!" O silêncio que seguiu sua voz só fez com que a bela criatura se sentisse ainda mais solitária.

 

Desde que os exércitos de demônios e o devilman degolaram uns aos outros, a terra ficou estranhamente quieta e silenciosa. Não mais o paraíso exuberante que seu pai havia criado todos aqueles milênios atrás, o mundo agora era uma cadeia de rochas estéreis suspensas em um mar de sangue ao redor de uma estrela moribunda. Lá em cima, a lua estava em dois pedaços fragmentados, um testemunho da força impressionante empunhada pelos dois seres de magnitude incompreensível em sua batalha final, a desavença deles tendo se espalhado pelo mundo inteiro.

 

O corpo de Akira estava frio em seus braços. Seu calor natural do corpo estava bem acima do de um humano, tornando o frio do cadáver de seu melhor amigo ainda mais evidente. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, pingando no peito do ainda demônio. Ele nem sabia que o havia matado com o golpe, a tentativa de mostrar a força e sinceridade em seu coração para seu ex-melhor amigo falhando completamente. Ele se lembrou da raiva e do desespero que sentiu quando Akira o negou, ainda assim não era sua intenção machuca-lo ou perde-lo, nunca foi, mas não havia dúvidas ao se olhar para a parte inferior do corpo em seus braços, a metade do cadáver do demônio perdida no meio da carnificina.

 

"Você não pode me deixar assim. Eu estou sozinho", ele implorou, mas seus apelos caíram em ouvidos surdos. Ele não lutou contra as lágrimas enquanto fluíam de seus olhos. O silêncio seguiu quando ele abraçou Akira ao seu corpo, possessivamente.

 

O grito que preencheu a quietude diante da realização total da perda foi abafado pelo som dos sinos das hostes aladas.

 

Sentados em uma das rochas negras mais elevadas, um anjo e o único demônio restante assistiram o final do mundo. Olhos azuis solenes e dourados raivosos respectivamente tinham uma visão privilegiada daquela tragédia grega.

 

"Bem, então é isso?" Crowley zombou, a amargura pingando nos "s" em sua língua bifurcada. Aziraphale olhou para o lado, lhe dando atenção. "Tudo o que fizemos foi para nada no final. O mundo acabou graças à Lúcifer, e não ao anticristo huh? Eu deveria estar surpreso, mas o óbvio é apenas decepcionante."

 

E de fato era, Aziraphale concordou silenciosamente com aquele que aprendera a ver como um amigo. Mas de nada adiantava analisar o jogo falso que os dois foram levados a participar, porque sentimentos negativos não serviam para Aziraphale no momento, além dele ser um anjo, e por ser um anjo disse, tentando compensar o incompensável:

 

"Ao menos você sobreviveu à Amon."

 

"Por pouco. O desgraçado estava ocupado demais com demônios como Sirene e Hashtur para prestar atenção em uma fraca cobra."

 

Aziraphale se absteve de corrigir o amigo. Crowley era tudo menos fraco, mas não havia palavras suficientes que fariam o demônio acreditar no anjo, e assim ficaram em silêncio, esperando. Faltava pouco, logo as hostes de Deus chegariam à margem, o som das vozes de seus irmãos cada vez mais perto.

 

"Valeu a pena?" Crowley perguntou repentinamente. Era uma pergunta destinada ao arcanjo chorando abaixo deles, mas que não esperava resposta, pois, quem a fez sabia que cairia em ouvidos surdos pela dor.

 

De qualquer forma, Aziraphale respondeu: "Talvez."

 

"Eu não vejo méritos em se perder tudo por conta de uma única pessoa. O que ele ganhou com isso? Nada mudou e perdemos." Puxando as pernas rentes aos seios, asas negras abaixando e tocando a pedra queimada abaixo deles, Crowley se abraçou e continuou. "O amor é algo perigoso para nós, olhe aonde isso o levou. Olhe o que eu e você sacrificamos em vão. Às vezes me pergunto se Ele criou o amor de propósito, para o bel-prazer de ver suas crias sofrerem."

 

Aziraphale nada disse, não tendo resposta diante daquelas palavras. Ele pensou na sua biblioteca perdida, no pudim de pão e manteiga da pastelaria perto do parque que gostava de frequentar, dos patos e sua assustadora sagacidade. Pensou nos que havia conhecido e feito amizade, na visita que prometera, mas nunca fizera a Adam e Anathema. Principalmente, o anjo pensou nas tardes, e algumas noites, no apartamento de Crowley, no gosto do vinho, nas plantas assustadas, mas saudáveis, na música tocando baixo no rádio e no cheiro de fogo inexistente, na textura da pele ao seu toque, uma casca que não era completamente eficiente em esconder a forma verdadeira da serpente. Aziraphale nunca teve uma visão muito boa, não como Crowley, mas ele pensou nas poucas vezes que a possibilidade de a amizade deles ser algo a mais havia existido e o que, com um pouco mais de falta de ponderação, o anjo poderia ter feito para tornar a ideia em realidade, e percebeu que, de fato, o amor era perigoso demais para criaturas como eles.

 

E então o pouso de Gabriel na negritude que sobrou da terra o trouxe de volta para a realidade e Aziraphale encarou o mar vermelho com olhos gélidos.

 

A raiva não era uma sensação da qual apreciava se prender, mas por um instante Aziraphale compreendeu o sentimento de querer se rebelar dos demônios.

 

"Esse é o fim." Crowley murmurou com melancolia. "Oh bem! Foi bom enquanto durou.", a serpente então esticou a mão tremula. "Juntos no começo."

 

Aziraphale olhou para a palma estendida, e com o coração apertado aceitou a gentileza da criatura de quem menos se esperaria o ato. O toque foi um conforto e o anjo esticou as asas brancas em suas costas, metade delas pairando ao redor de Crowley de forma protetora, um gesto quase tão possessivo quanto o aperto de Lúcifer ao que sobrou do humano que amou.

 

"Juntos no fim."  _ Sempre _ , Aziraphale prometeu a última parte em silêncio, reservada apenas para si mesmo.

 

E ambos, anjo e demônio, assistiram o julgamento do caído, a sentença sendo o renascimento do mundo para sua constante destruição — porque Deus era egoísta e, como Ele, eram seus filhos.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

O amor não era um sentimento destinado aos demônios, não. O amor era algo puro, sacro, criado por Deus em sua magnânima virtude e Ele há muito havia negado a possibilidade de existir qualquer traço redimível nesses seus filhos em particular.

 

Ignoremos o calor das mãos dadas em confiança e companheirismo de uma serpente e um anjo.

 

Ignoremos o aperto do abraço e o cândido das lágrimas derramadas de uma criança por um monstro.

 

O amor não era de valor para criaturas em ruína. Assim eles foram levados a acreditar.

 

 

_____________________________

 

 

É um dia tipico em Londres, chuvoso e cinza, desagradável para os turistas e cotidiana para os moradores da antiga cidade. O som dos carros no trânsito e os pedestres na rua criava uma sinfonia assimétrica, o barulho rodeando a todos como um cobertor de sensações diversas, desde aborrecimento até a completa raiva, e não foi surpresa quando uma briga entre um ciclista e um motorista desatento começou, atraindo olhares daqueles que não tamparam os ouvidos para abafar a loucura do mundo. Crowley aproveitou o sentimento do descontentamento no ar, um peso quente na boca do estomago.

 

Era quase o suficiente para fazer com que quisesse dar um passeio pela cidade, apesar do tempo detestável, afinal as segundas costumavam ser a parte mais divertida da semana nessa era moderna, mas lembrou que já tinha planos para o dia, e esses eram do tipo do qual ele não poderia adiar graças à companhia. Crowley olhou para o semáforo vermelho dos pedestres com certa impaciência, desejando ter usado Bentley ao invés de suas pernas, mas prevendo o humor detestável ele preferiu poupar seu companheiro do estresse das ruas de Londres — e era melhor evitar o olhar de reprovação de um certo anjo quando ele, inevitavelmente, perderia a paciência e aceleraria além do necessário. Segurança, ha.

 

Não dando mais do que três longos segundos até o sinal se abrir, a atenção de Crowley foi desviada por um esbarrar leve em seu braço e ele olhou distraído para uma jovem que acabava de se embrenhar entre os pedestres em espera para se colocar logo à frente de todos. Ela era pequena, quase minuscula com o casaco de pele branco que parecia engolir sua figura, então Crowley imaginou que não havia sido difícil para a mesma se engalfinhar entre os corpos em grande maioria vestidos de ternos e jaquetas pretos. Seus olhos dourados checaram desinteressadamente os cabelos loiros e o rosto andrógeno, reconhecendo algo quase familiar nos olhos azuis focados na tela do celular seguro em mãos de dedos longos e elegantes — ele notou Queen e Snow Patrol na playlist aberta, aprovando silenciosamente o bom gosto.

 

Perdendo o interesse na adolescente, Crowley estava pronto para voltar a contar o tempo faltando para prosseguir seu caminho quando o celular nas mãos dela tocou e um nome apareceu na tela — com emojis de coração ao lado, a demonstração de carinho quase deixava Crowley enojado. Claro, ele não lembrou naquele momento passageiro de injúria do nome de um certo anjo em sua agenda com uma rosa desenhada ao lado.

 

Mas voltando ao que importa.

 

O sinal então ficou verde, mas a serpente não notou. Crowley leu o nome “ Akira ” e sua visão desvaneceu, a realidade ficando em segundo plano enquanto tudo se movia devagar enquanto o futuro aparecia em ‘flashes’ para olhos dourados.

 

_Uma confissão nunca dita._

_ Um beijo não correspondido. _

_ Uma doce garota destinada a ser sempre o principal pivô de tudo. _

_ Um desejo. _

_ Uma promessa quebrada. _

_ Uma traição. _

_ Um castigo. _

_ O apocalipse. _

 

De repente, Crowley enxergou a silhueta de dois seres alados na escuridão do que restara do mundo, o mar morto brilhando diante deles em um intenso vermelho apesar de não existir mais luz.

 

_Juntos no começo. Juntos no fim. Sempre._

 

Como se sugado por um limpo aspirador, Crowley voltou ao presente enquanto a reencarnação de Lúcifer chegava ao outro lado da rua, um ponto branco no meio do preto e cinza de Londres. Seu pequeno sorriso enquanto falava com a pessoa do outro lado da linha era frágil e Crowley pensou com um sentimento de pavor distante como o amor era uma arma de vingança cruel.

 

Foi então que a noção que o mundo acabaria mais uma vez chegou finalmente a ele. Crowley prendeu a respiração sentindo o pânico apertar suas entranhas. O que ele faria? Ou melhor, o que eles fariam? Eles haviam acabado de detectar o paradeiro do anticristo dessa realidade, e agora Crowley percebia que teriam que lidar com Satã, de todos os seres — e lidariam com ele duas vezes, se as memórias difusas sobre o que aconteceu na sua última tentativa de deter a guerra entre o céu e o inferno fossem confiáveis.

 

De repente, Crowley se sentiu cansado de tudo; da humanidade, principalmente, mas também das ruas apertadas, dos passeios ao parque, do doce de um bom vinho, das plantas em seu apartamento, do sofá que tinha uma história, da voz calmante de Freddie Mercury no rádio do Bentley, do cheiro de livro velho em uma grande loja quase sempre fechada. Um homem loiro e macio no meio de tantas palavras perdidas.

 

Seu coração pulsou com carinho doloroso e, respirando fundo, Crowley esfregou os olhos escondidos pelas lentes escuras dos óculos de sol. Ele não era um herói, pelo amor de Cristo, mas ele era egoísta demais para não tentar salvar os pequenos prazeres que tanto amava. Afinal, foi assim que tudo começou.

 

O sinal voltou a ficar vermelho e Crowley praguejou. Ele teria que esperar mais dez minutos para salvar o mundo, que infortúnio.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Olha só eu aqui com uma fic de angst novamente. Surpreendendo 0 pessoas.
> 
> E to aqui pra acabar com a vida dos meus otps mais uma vez, mas bem, pra ser justa um deles é composto de seres eternos e acho que eles sempre podem dar um jeito, se depender do Aziraphale lol ele tem a força dos livros e de uma espada flamejante do seu lado. Eu até iria escrever eles resolvendo todo o assunto "Ryo despertando como Satã e trazendo o apocalipse pra terra por ser gay e idiota" mas eu não tenho muito tempo antes do fim do desafio pra trabalhar essa ideia + a minha outra fic crossover, então o final fica em aberto mesmo pra gente manter a possibilidade de 50/50 do mundo ainda acabar.
> 
> Explicando o título: Amor Sui é latim e resume muito bem o que quis dizer nessa fic porque existe 3 significados para a palavra: o amor dele,amor próprio e egoísmo. Sem dúvida a palavra caiu como uma luva para mim já que todos os três significados estão aqui (embora seja mais a falta do amor próprio do que a existência dele lol) e a fic fala principalmente de amor.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Comentários e criticas construtivas sempre bem vindos  
> See ya~♡


End file.
